thewitchlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Witchery
Witcheries are what people call specific magics on the continent, and they are linked to six elements-four "physical" elements: Earth, Water, Air, and Fire, and then two abstract elements: Void (associated with death) and Aether (associated with life). Of the six elemental magics, only five are considered real. Voidwitches are considered a myth. It should be noted that a full Waterwitch (for example) has complete control over all aspects of Water magic, while an Earthwitch (another example) would have control over all aspects of Earth magic. Such powerful , complete witcheries are rare. More frequently, we see subsets of each witchery. So Tidewitches (a subset of Water magic) is more common. The same could be said for Windwitches (a subset of Air) and Plantwitches (a subset of Earth). It has been revealed that witcheries stem from the Sleeping Goddess, Sirmaya. The Twelve Paladins, made up of 2 full witches of each element, were originally the only people to possess witcheries. After their betrayal, Sirmaya's power began to flow through the six Origin Wells into the Witchlands, and more people began to be born with magic. The failure of the Wells and the cleaving of Sirmaya are no coincidence. Classifications Void Void is the abstract element associated with death and the corporeal vessel (i.e. human body as a vessel for one's soul). Specific types of Void magic include Bloodwitchery or Cursewitchery. No one believes the Void element actually exists, and because the element is associated with death, it has become synonymous to hell in most cultures. And since so many Voidwitches tend to be of the "dark magic" variety, they have become scary stories to tell naughty children-"Don't misbehave or the Voidwitches will get you!" Voidwitcheries do in fact exist but they are incredibly rare. Though Voidwitcheries are often considered "bad", it really depends on whether the individual is bad (in other words, a person born of Void magic is not automatically corrupted). Examples of known Voidwitches are Aeduan (Bloodwitch), Iseult (Weaverwitch) and Corlant (Cursewitch). Voidwitches get their power from the Void Origin Well in the Undercity of Lovats. The Well is still alive, and consists of a black lake with six foxfire "trees". Theoretically, this means Voidwitches should not cleave; but Weaverwitches have been known to cleave Firewitches, and so may be able to cleave Voidwitches as well. Though no one currently has one, a Void witchmark is a filled-in circle. Also, all four of the current Voidwitches known are Nomatsi, which may suggest a predisposition for that type of magic in this ethnic group. The mystical animal associated with the Void is the Shadow Wyrm, immense dark cold centipede-like creatures which are known to feast on humans. Earth Earth is the physical element associated with all things linked to the earth—from stones and metals to plants and animals. Specific types of Earth magic include Ironwitchery, Stonewitchery, Plantwitchery, etc. Earthwitchery is the most common element because it can take so many forms. Earthwitch healers specialize in bone and skin repair. Earthwitches are very common in Cartorra, and Earthwitchery is one of the only magics not strictly regulated by the Hell-Bards. The Earth Origin Well is found at the Hasstrel estate in Cartorra, with a clear lake and six beech trees. The Well is dead, however, and Earthwitches have been known to cleave. Examples of known Earthwitches include Vaness (Ironwitch), Vizer Serrit Linday (Plantwitch) and Vizer Sotar (Stonewitch). Earthwitches have a witchmark with a hollow square. The mystical creature associated with Earth is the mountain bat, gigantic bat-like monsters with long tails. A mountain bat has been known to bond with an Earthwitch, which may mean other elemental creatures can bond to their witches as well. Water Water is the physical element associated with both fluids on the earth and fluids in the body. Specific types of Water magic include Tidewitchery, Icewitchery, or Steamwitchery. Waterwitchery is the second most common of magics because it also appears in several forms (solid, liquid, gas). Healers associated with the fluids in the body are Waterwitch healers. Waterwitches are common in Dalmotti. The Water Origin Well is in Nubrevna, near the Nihar estate. It was dead, and Waterwitches cleaved often, but it was recently healed by the Cahr Awen. It consists of a clear lake with six cypress trees. Examples of Waterwitches are Stacia Sotar (full Waterwitch), Vivia Nihar (Tidewitch) and Evrane Nihar(Waterwitch healer). The Waterwitch mark is an upside down triangle. The mystical animal associated with water is the Sea Fox, gigantic eel-like creatures with foxfur and fox heads. They are very violent, and have been known to crunch through entire crew. Air Air is the physical element associated with the sky and wind. Specific types of Air magic include Windwitchery or Stormwitchery. Airwitchery is the third most common magic and is the least tangible of the physical elements—but it is also everywhere, making it a more common element than Fire. Airwitchery is associated with the lungs, so Airwitch healers specialize in pulmonary health. Airwitches are most common in Arithuania, which is also the site of the dead Air Origin Well. The Airwitch witchmark is a diamond. Examples of Airwitches are Merik Nihar (Windwitch) and Kullen Ikray (full Airwitch). The mystical animals associated with Air are stormhounds. Fire Fire is the physical element associated with heat and flames. There is only one type of Firewitch, and that is a Firewitch. Firewitchery is the rarest of the physical elemental magics. Firewitches tend to be amongst the deadliest simply because of the combustible nature of the element. Healers associated with the muscles in the body are Firewitch healers. Firewitches are most common in Marstok, and Firewitchery is tightly regulated almost everywhere else. The Fire Origin Well is in Azmir and is alive. Known Firewitches include Habim. The Firewitch witchmark is a triangle. The mystical animal associated with Fire is the flame hawk, a gigantic flaming bird. Aether Aether is the abstract element associated with life and the spirit/soul. Specific types of Aether magic include Threadwitchery, Truthwitchery, Wordwitchery, Voicewitchery, etc. It is much more common than Voidwitcheries, though still far less common than Earth, Water, Air, or Fire. Aether is associated with the brain, so an Aetherwitch healer would specialize in emotional/mental health. Aether is said to be the purest of the elements and Aetherwitcheries are often considered “good", though it really depends on whether the individual witch is good. Aetherwitches are common everywhere, though the Aether Well is at the Carawen Monastery and alive. To date, no Aetherwitch has been seen cleaving. Their witchmark is a hollow circle. Examples are Safiya fon Hasstrel (Truthwitch), Matthew (Wordwitch) and Alix (Glamourwitch). The mystical animal associated with Aether is the spirit swift, a shiny birdlike animal that is said to lead to one's destiny. Notable Witcheries Earth Element= *Earthwitch *Earthwitch Healer *Ironwitch *Stonewitch *Plantwitch *Soilwitch *Glasswitch |-|Water Element= *Waterwitch *Waterwitch Healer *Tidewitch *Icewitch *Steamwitch *Poisonwitch |-|Air Element= *Airwitch *Airwitch Healer *Windwitch *Stormwitch |-|Fire Element= *Firewitch *Firewitch Healer |-|Void Element= *Voidwitch *Bloodwitch *Cursewitch *Weaverwitch |-|Aether Element= *Aetherwitch *Aetherwitch Healer *Truthwitch *Threadwitch *Wordwitch *Voicewitch *Glamourwitch *Sightwitch Trivia Category:Terminology Category:Witch Types Category:Witchery